


* sigh *

by IttyBittyDicks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mini Magnus Bane - Freeform, Mini-Soulmates, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDicks/pseuds/IttyBittyDicks
Summary: Alec finally gets some alone time—away from the chaos of running the Institute, and away from the ever-present eyes of his mini-soulmate. But when he gets carried away in a tantalizing fantasy, his mini-soulmate is exactly the tiny helper that he needs. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Mini soulmates





	* sigh *

**Author's Note:**

> this is cursed and i hate you all.
> 
> please enjoy. 💕

Alec is finally alone. He settles back into the thin, too-firm mattress of his bed, closing his eyes and willing away the stress of the day, all of his sore and aching muscles relaxing into the blankets.

His pajama pants are loose and soft against his skin, a soothing contrast from the patrol leathers he’s spent the last several days changing between, fueled by nothing but coffee and willpower. He needs sleep, but it won’t come. Instead, he’s surprised to feel a completely separate primal urge diverting his attention to other, more commonly ignored places on his body.

Alec glances around, but he’s completely alone—it’s his own bedroom, of course he is. Even his mini-soulmate is nowhere to be seen. Alec wonders what the tiny, troublemaking warlock is up to, but his mind keeps wandering back to the heat pooling in his groin, and he chooses to accept this momentary gift of solitude without question.

Ever since his mini-soulmate first appeared when Alec was sixteen years old, he has taken to stealing these private moments in the shower, the only place he’s ever completely alone. The idea of the tiny, silent warlock watching him as he touches himself is unfathomable, leaving an embarrassed, scarlet flush across his cheeks and trailing down his neck. It seems… filthy.

But his bed is soft and comfortable, and Alec is alone now, his mini-soulmate off making mischief elsewhere for once. He does that sometimes—hopping in and out of tiny, glimmering portals, often bringing Alec tiny trinkets from across the world—exotic flower petals, shiny bits and bobs.

Alec wonders, sometimes, if his real soulmate will do that too--will shower him with gifts and small tokens, little daily expressions of his affection and love. He’s slightly ashamed at how much the idea excites him—to be valued and treasured, and treated like something precious.

Alec exhales, ghosting his fingertips over the growing tent in his pants, humming at the barely-there stimulation. He imagines his soulmate leaning over him, teasing him with that knowing smirk his mini loves to aggravate him with so much. Alec knows already that his soulmate must be the kind of man who loves to tease and taunt. A deeply-buried piece of him craves the attention, craves the safety and certainty of someone else taking control.

A quiet, broken moan escapes Alec’s lips as he shoves his pants out of the way and wraps his fingers fully around his now straining cock. He resists the urge to jump immediately into fast, hard strokes, instead trailing his fingers slowly up and down from base to tip and back, teasing himself the way he aches for his soulmate to one day do. He savors the sensations, closing his eyes and losing himself in the gradual build of tension between his legs.

Alec squeezes his eyes shut, teetering on the edge, refusing to let himself tumble across it. He wonders how long his soulmate would draw it out, whether the beautiful cat-eyed warlock would make him stare into his breathtaking golden gaze and  _ beg _ to come.

“Please,” Alec whispers quietly to the empty room. “Please let me.” Behind the darkness of his closed eyelids, he imagines the warlock tutting, shaking his head with that sinful, irresistible smirk, tracing his manicured fingernails across Alec’s abs.

He imagines his soulmate’s nails would be smoother and more elegant than his own short, rough-edged ones as he vainly tries to imitate the touch he craves.

“ _ Please _ ,” Alec begs again, his voice broken and hoarse.

Then, as if summoned from the very fantasy he was so lost in, Alec feels the gentlest touch against the head of his cock, circling his slit and then sliding lower, stroking downward and then up again, lingering on the sensitive underside where the shaft meets the tip and massaging him there.

Alec comes unexpectedly with a strangled cry, his entire body shaking with the pleasure that ripples through him from his balls to his fingertips. His eyes fly open, wondering if he imagined the sensation, the delicious feeling of his soulmate’s fingers ghosting across his skin. It takes a minute before he’s able to catch his breath, pushing himself shakily up onto his elbows.

Alec freezes, eyes wide, a shameful blush blooming across his cheekbones.

His mini-soulmate sits back on the sheets by Alec’s naked hip, looking devilishly satisfied with himself. Alec’s own come drips down the side of his face, clinging to the mini-warlock’s hair and clothes. The mini locks eyes with Alec, smirking as he trails his tiny fingers through it before pressing them into his own mouth.

Much to Alec’s dismay, his spent cock twitches in response. Alec looks away, heat burning his cheeks, refusing to admit just how much the sight before him turns him on.

“You should have warned me you were back,” he manages, stumbling over his words. “You really need to learn the meaning of—of… privacy...”

He loses his train of thought as he feels the mini climbing across his body, and looks up to see the tiny warlock roll his eyes and clean himself up with a flourish of his tiny, perfectly-manicured fingers. The mini hops down in front of Alec’s face, patting him reassuringly on his cheek as his tiny clothes transform magically into a set of matching pajamas.

“No,” Alec scolds stubbornly. “You can’t—you can’t just…  _ do _ that, and then get away with it by being cute. That’s not fair.”

His mini-soulmate only grins knowingly, and curls up beside Alec on his pillow, snuggling against him.

“Fine,” Alec grumbles. “But we’re talking about this in the morning.”


End file.
